Traditionally organizations have invested in systems that enable rapid access to structured data stored in database systems. However, structured data only represents a fraction of all information stored by an organization. It is often difficult to search, find, and analyze patterns in unstructured and semi-structured data using traditional tools. These types of data often cannot be managed efficiently and cost-effectively in traditional databases or in data warehouses that try to force a structure on to the unstructured and semi-structured data. When the unstructured or semi-structured data changes or becomes larger in size, it becomes difficult to maintain and scale traditional solutions. Organizations have also tried to utilize keyword search solutions, but its success has been limited by its inability to handle sophisticated pattern search analysis. Therefore, there exists a need for an efficient and scalable pattern search handling of unstructured or semi-structured data.